the power of five
by blackcat93
Summary: five witches have their powers and friendship put to the test when a new girl arrives in new salem
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - I started writing this story a while ago but didn't put it up because I didn't know where to go with it but now I do….well I think so anyway. Ideas and reviews would be great!**

Ever since I could remember it's always been us five. We shared a secret, a bond that went all the way back to 1692 in Salem, Massachusetts. Back in the day when witches were hunted and burnt at the stake, five witches made a vow of silence to protect themselves and their families from persecution. Fast forward 316 years and hey presto you have us, their descendants. Yes, we are witches, but sadly no we don't ride broomsticks, sacrifice animals or worship Satan.

Firstly I'll introduce my friends to you. There are five of us – Isolde Abbot, Peyton Stroup, Constance Knight, Evelyn Tunney and myself, Siobhan Powell. We each possess supernatural powers, by the right of our heritage, that relates to the pentagram. I'm surprised that we're all so close as we differ from each other entirely. Peyton is the wild one in our group. She never attends class, yet somehow manages to pass, she comes across as arrogant and drives the best car in the world – a black 78 mustang. Peyton has every boy in the school wrapped around her finger with her long dark brown hair and almost black eyes. Peyton's element is fire.

Evelyn is the artist in our circle. You'll find her out in the woods on the weekend painting a new scenery. She's quite shy even though she could easily pass for a model with her jet-black hair and big honey-coloured eyes. Evelyn's element is air. Constance is head cheerleader and of course dating the quarterback. Surprisingly though this hasn't gone to her head. With her bubbly personality and caring green eyes you can's help but lover her. Constance's power is earth.

Isolde, our coven leader is the responsible one. Perfect A student, friends with everyone as school, the kind of person that your mum would want you to hang around. She is tall and slender with long silvery hair and violet eyes. Isolde possesses spirit, the greatest power of them all. The power of all of the other elements put together, but more importantly the power to wake the dead. I suppose that leaves me. I have extremely plain features – ;brown hair and what some would call piercing blue eyes. The only thing I am good at is swimming, I'm currently the school's swim team captain, however this may be due to the fact that my element is water.

So there I was walking up the front steps of school on the first day back of our senior year when Evelyn rushes up to me.

"We have a new girl" she exclaimed, "her names Blair Ferris and she's just moved here from New Haven. She's already tried to hit on Billy and boy did Constance not look happy at all, especially when she invited herself to sit with us at lunch."

"Whoa calm down. Obviously this new girl doesn't know that Billy is completely hung up on Constance and has been ever since middle school."

"Try and tell Constance that then because she's already asked Peyton to make Blair's hair catch on fire."

Before I could reply Isolde came over with a new looking girl that was obviously Blair.

"Hey Siobhan", Isolde greeted me, "this is Blair. She's new and I've offered to show her around"

I eyed this girl up. 5'7, obviously athletic with dark blonde hair and the weirdest coloured eyes I've ever seen.

"Hi I've already met the rest of your group and Billy." Blair told me.

"Oh I'm sure you have" Evelyn muttered under her breath so I could only hear. I repressed at giggle and just nodded to Blair.

"Blair is a champion swimmer. You're going to have some competition this year," Isolde told me, trying to start up a conversation, which I was completely uninterested in.

"Yeah cool. Catch you later." And with that Evelyn and I left to get the dirt on the new girl from Constance and Peyton.

"So what's with the new chick?" I blurted out as soon as we reached Peyton and Constance.

"Well I've already checked her file and she's an orphan and is currently living in a foster home. I felt sorry for her at first until she threw herself at Billy like a complete skank. Like seriously she put on this fake sweet voice and batted her eyelashes, even after I introduced him as my boyfriend! And now to top it off she thinks she's sitting with us at lunch!" Constance complained.

"Well Isolde has already taken Blair under her wing." Peyton stated.

"Isolde's to nice for her own good" Evelyn agreed.

"Can't for lunch now. It's war." Constance murmured before we all went our different ways for period one.

I made my way to modern history where I saw Blair sitting next to Billy. Oh god if only Constance could see this. I heard a fake laugh come from Blair and watched her touch Billy's arm. What is he doing? I made my way up to them.

"Hey Billy. I see you've met Blair."

"Yeah she's cool" he replied grinning.

"Right. Just remember you actually have a girlfriend at the moment" I whisper in his ear before taking my seat at the back of the class. I saw his ears go red, probably from embarrassment. And then as if I never said anything he went back to talking intently with Blair. What was going on with Billy? He and Constance were going to be Homecoming King and Queen. They fit together like Barbie and Ken. And yet suddenly when fresh meat comes in he just forgets that he's in a relationship! If she thinks she's sitting with us at lunch she's got another thing coming!

By the time it was lunch I was about to scream! I had my first two periods with Blair, and let me tell you something – she will hit on any boy that breathes! I made our way to where Peyton, Constance and Evelyn were already sitting.

"Not here yet obviously. Maybe she took the hint that no one likes her," I say referring to Blair.

"I wouldn't speak to soon" Evelyn mumbles.

I look over my shoulder and sure enough Blair and Isolde are walking towards us. Constance has this permanent scowl on her face and I figure she's probably going to walk off when Blair reaches our circle. I was wrong.

"How nice of you to join us" she says sarcastically and I see Isolde glare at Constance for her rudeness.

"So are you and _Billy_ going to Travis' party this weekend?" Peyton asks Constance, obviously trying to let Blair know that Billy belongs to Constance.

"Ooh," Blair butts in, "Billy invited me to that. He said just about everyone in our year will be going so I may aswell go too"

"Oh did he now" Constance mumbles, "Excuse me ladies but I've got to go find someone" and with that she stalked off.

.

"So Blair, do you know when the swimming trials are then?" Evelyn asks her.

"Yeah I hear that they're this Friday. I'm really excited as I made it to nationals when I did it at my old school."

"Really because I also made it to nationals" I say. I really didn't like this girl one little bit!

"Well may the best swimmer win then. Don't be too upset though if I flog you as I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship" she tells me.

Lucky enough for me the bell rang and Blair stalked off.

"Can I turn her into a toad?"

"Not in public" Peyton replies.

"Don't be so mean. She's only new," Isolde tells us.

"Are we meant to care? She's not some charity case"

"Yes I know that, but she's had a hard life."

"Mustn't have been that hard if she can make it to nationals." I state.

"Just give her a chance..."

"…to show us she's not a skank" Peyton finishes.

"No to show us that she's nice and caring. Just wait and see"

Bring on the swimming tryouts!


	2. Chapter 2

Before I knew it Friday afternoon arrived and I was starting to get nervous. I changed into my favourite navy one piece and made my way to the edge of the pool to dip my feet in before everyone else arrived. I better win today; my scholarship to Brown depends on it. My thoughts were interrupted by echoing footsteps. I looked up to see that Blair arrived

.

"Nervous?" she asks

"Why would I be? There's no competition"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that"

Before I could say anything else the rest of the swimmers arrived chatting amongst themselves.

"Hey Siobhan. We were hoping you wouldn't show up today so one of us could win for once" Zara teases me.

"Gee thanks for all your support guys" I reply laughing, "but apparently even I have competition this year as Blair has been bragging all week that she's going to flog my arse as she made nationals."

The all laughed and I see a scowl emerge on Blair's face.

"I better go get changed then" she says sourly and walks off to the change rooms.

She emerges five minutes later in a black cut-out one piece, if you would even classify it as a one-piece! I hear a few of the guys wolf whistle while she stands there hands on her hips, smirking at me.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen," Coach Danvers booms, Line up ready for the heats. I want Holmes in lane one, Ferris lane two, Powell lane three, Briggs lane four, Summers lane five, Sanders lane six and Myers in lane seven"

We all line up accordingly and this is the moment I've been waiting for. This is my chance to show Blair my natural talent, the reason why I've made it to nationals for the past three years. The whistle blows and I dive in. I feel the adrenaline pumping through my body as I come up for my first breath of air. I see no one either side of me and I can't help but feel relief that I'm coming first. I'm almost at the end of the first lap and I still can't see anyone out of the corner of my eyes. I kick my legs harder, and by now I've already done 75m. 25m to go I keep telling myself. I can do this. Hang on a minute. I see a splash beside me. I kick harder and faster. My lungs feel like they're going to explode and I suddenly feel very heavy. Blair and I are battling it out for first. I see her mouthing something and then it's like she has a sudden burst of energy as she fires off ahead.

I finish a close second place but it's still not good enough. And what the hell was with her talking to herself while swimming. Did she want to choke on water and drown?

Blair walks up to me and holds out her hand.

"Nice race" she says as I shake her hand, "hope there's no hard feelings"

"No of course not. I'm not a sore loser"

"That's good then. It should be a good team this year with us two in it" she tells me.

Whoa! Hold up what's with her suddenly being nice to me. She was princess bitchface before now she's acting all friendly. Bipolar perhaps? Or maybe she's just super happy because she won.

"Yeah the team should do well this season," I agree, "you'll have to get a proper one piece though. It's the uniform policy" I tell her nicely.

"Yeah sure ok. I just wasn't too sure on what we were allowed to wear"

Coach Danvers comes over to us. "Nice effort girls. It's just what we need for us to take out gold this year" he says. Coach Danvers is like the 1980s version of Michael Phelps. He was in the Olympics and managed to clean up gold in every event except for the 1500m. Since then he's retired from competitive swimming and moved back home to coach us instead. Poor guy.

"Thanks coach. Siobhan and I are hoping to lead the team into victory this year." Blair tells him.

"Yes. You and Powell will make a good team along with Sanders and Briggs. A few extra team trainings will be required aswell. I need everyone in top shape. That was fantastic swimming from all of you today."

He walks away to give a pep talk to the boys before their heats.

"We can go now. Trainings will be on Monday, Wednesday and Friday afternoons from 3.30 to 5." I tell Blair.

"Ok great a have to go shopping to find something for the party this weekend"

"Have fun then. Bye" I couldn't work out whether she subtly hinting for me to go shopping with her or not. I walked over to my bomb of a car where I noticed Jimmy was leaning on my hood grinning.

"No I am not giving you a life home" I say before he can ask me

"What I wasn't even going to ask that but seen you offered."

I unlock my car and he jumps in.

"I heard that the Blair chick flogged you today."

"No she did not. She only just won"

"Whoa calm down. I was just repeating the rumour."

"She probably started that rumour. Nah she's ok I guess if you minus he trying to hit on every boy that moves. Do you think there's something strange about her though?" I ask him.

"What do you mean? Actually now that you mention that…NO! That girl is hot, smoking hot!"

I punch him on the arm.

"Is that all you go for?"

"Maybe. Why what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing it just proves that you're a shallow pig. That's all."

We reach his house.

"Lift in the morning?" he pleads.

"Catch the bus"

"Nah you'll pick me up"

"Whatever" I can never seem to win with that boy.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – Sorry that it's been so long since I last updated any of my stories. It's just that my laptop died and I only just got a new one yesterday.**

"I think Blair's a witch" I confess to Peyton the next week at school.

"Wait, did you say bitch or witch?"

""Witch, although I also think she is a bitch"

"Oh. Really? You aren't just saying that because she flogged you at tryouts?" Peyton asks

"No. Maybe. I don't know. But it's so strange. I mean I was out infront of her with a strong lead and then suddenly as if she had an adrenanline rush, she overtakes me. Plus I saw her talking to herself as she overtook me" I say trying to prove my point.

"So you think she was chanting or something?"

"Maybe. Just keep an eye on her to see if she does anything out of the ordinary"

"Sure. Just a heads up, I wouldn't mention this to Isolde – she's my cousin and I love her, but she's acting like the sun shines out of Blair's arse" Peyton warns me as Isolde heads in our direction.

"Hey Isolde, where's Blair?" I ask casually

"She had a newspaper article due this morning, so her and Billy are working in the office"

"What? Does Constance know about this?" Peyton asks

"Why would Constance have to know about it?" Isolde must be completely oblivious to the fact that Constance absolutely hates Blair's guts and wants her to stay away from Billy.

"Maybe because she's been flirting with Billy non-stop for the last week!" I fill her in.

"You can't be serious? I think you're getting confused with friendliness and flirting"

"I think I would know the difference between the two" I seethe at her

"Obviously you don't, besides you've never even had a boyfriend so how the hell would you know!"

I guess Isolde was getting personal. She knew I was extremely self-concious about the fact that I've never had a boyfriend. Why was she being such a cow? I wonder if Blair had anything to do with Isolde's personality change.

"Leave her alone. We can't all be sluts and throw ourselves at boys like you and _your new friend_ Blair does. Come on Siobhan let's go find Constance and Evelyn."

"I can't believe what she just said to me" I say in shock over Isolde's cruel words.

"Don't listen to her Siobhan. She's probably just got PMS or something. She'll eventually wake up and realize that Blair is a major bitch and come running back to us"

"I hope so"

"WHAT?" Constance's scream rings throughout the halls.

"Shh. Calm down, it's ok. Billy would never do that to you" I soothe.

"He will if she's always throwing herself at him. I mean what kind of guy would pass off an offer like that, especially a boy as sex-crazed as Billy. Oh goddess what am I going to do?" Constance bursts into tears.

"I have a theory" I tell Constance and Evelyn, "I believe that Blair may be a witch"

"No. Surely not" Evelyn mutters, "I know that you were upset when you lost on Friday, but Siobhan she couldn't possibly be a witch"

"Why is everyone saying that? I am not making this up because I simply lost a race! Something is not right and I'm getting to the bottom of it with or without your help!"

"I'll help", Constance offers, "anything to bring down the bitch"

"Me too" Evelyn joins in.

I look at Peyton.

"Why are you looking at me like that? You know I love a good mystery, of course I'm in" Peyton may be a little wreckless at times, but it always pays off. I really didn't want Blair to be a witch, but there was something not quite right about her. Is she is a witch then it will most likely end in a fight, hopefully not to death.

"Look, she's coming out of the classroom now" Evelyn exclaims. Sure enough Blair emerges from the room with Billy trailing after her. Constance leaves and walks over between them. I see her lead Billy away in deep conversation.

"Hey Siobhan!" Oh shit! She saw us.

"Is it too late to run away in the other direction?" Evelyn asks

"Sadly yes, but that doesn't mean we can't just ignore her" Peyton says putting her back to Blair. We start to walk off in the other direction, when Blair catches up to us.

"I called out to you, but you musn't have heard me" she tells me panting. I just keep staring straight ahead.

"Great party on the weekend" she says trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah totally. It's so cool how everyone gets smashed and doesn't even remember who they slept with the next day" I tell her sarcastically.

The party was absolutely shit. Everyone was wasted. Sounds appealing doesn't it? Constance and Billy were bickering all night and ended up leaving early. Peyton, wearing something outragously revealing that only she could pull off, crashed it with a few of her friends from out of town, which then picked a fight with some of the shit-for-brains morons at our school. Some even ended up going to the hospital for stitches. Evelyn and I just watched from the sides. We were sort of like wall flowers.

Blair came with Isolde and they partied hard. I was surprised at Isolde's behaviour, she was usually the saint who didn't even turn up to a party half of the time, and even if she did she would quietly sip a soda on the couch.

At this party it was completely different – she was drunk and acted like a skank. Maybe she got a few pointers from Blair.

"Hello? Earth to Siobhan" Blair waves her hand in front of me

"Huh? Sorry I must have zoned out"

"That's ok. I just wanted to say no hard feelings about Friday" she says referring to the race.

"That's ok, I'm not a sore loser. Don't forget that we have training this afternoon" I remind her before walking off to chemistry.

"Why is Billy here? I ask Blair that afternoon at swimming training.

"Oh, I asked him to come watched my train. You know I think he might like me"

"No he doesn't. I'm sure he considers you as a friend. It's Constance he's in love with", I tell her, upset that she would be so conceited to even think that Billy would like her in that way.

"We'll have to see about that as he has been complaining to me about her all last week"

"Oh really now as he's been bitching about how controlling and skanky you are and how he feels sorry for you future boyfriend" I say bluffing. It's obvious she is aswell. Billy would never say that. He is one of the nice guys at our school.

"I find that really hard to believe, but hey, whatever makes you sleep at night" she tells me before walking off over to Coach Danvers.

That bitch! I hope Billy knows what he's gotten himself into.

"Siobhan can you come here for a moment please" Coach Danvers bekons me over.

"What is it coach?" I ask, noticing Blair beside him.

"It seems to me that your times are getting worse. I'm going to have to kick you off the team" he says grimly.

"WHAT?" I screech. I bet on my life that Blair did something for this to happen.

"Please sir, I'll do anything to get on the team. Can I please just do a trial now. I'll race all the other girls on the team. Please sir. You know what my potential is! I'm begging you!"

"Ok then Powell seen as you were crowned sports woman of the year for the past three years I think that can be arranged. Girls line up now!" he booms.

I walk past Blair, "Look I don't even have to do magic to get my own way" I say waving me hands in front of her face, "and you desperately need to work on your people skills"

This is it! I don't give a flying shit about the magic rules now, I'm using them for this race. There is no way I can let her beat me again. I will not give her that satisfaction again. The whistle blows and we take off.

_I pray to you goddess give me the strength I need to be sucessful in this race._

I let the power flow through my body. I kick my legs as hard and fast as I could. And just like that the race is over and… I have one! Eat shit Blair!

"Nice race Powell. I believe that was a record. You may have even beaten my time from thirty years ago" he tells me amazed and I see admiration in his eyes. I get out of the pool and dry myself with a towel.

Blair walks past me on the way to the showers.

"This isn'over yet" she hisses at me, ramming my head into a locker.

"Are you ok?" my other team mates ask shocked at Blair's behaviour.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Blair just needs to learn that she can't always get what she wants" I say making sure she's in earshot.

"I just wanted to tell you that you are my saviour" Constance tells me on the phone that afternoon.

"Why? What's up?" I ask her.

"Gee, I don't know…maybe how you flogged Blair's arse at swimming today"

"Word travels fast then" I state

"No, Billy told me actually. And then he saw Blair ram you into a locker. I convinced him that she was nothing but bad news and to stay clear of her from now on"

"I hope he'll spread the word. Look though, she's a witch!"

"Are you sure?" Constance aks.

"I'm one hundred per cent positive"

"Then why didn't she beat you today like she did at the first trials?"

I knew that this question would come up sooner or later. "Because I sort of used my powers aswell" I gulp.

I moved the reciever away from my ear just in time to here Constance shriek down the line.

"What? What were you thinking? You could have gotten exposed!" she rants at me

I remain silent waiting for the big speech on how we don't use the powers for our own wants, but for other's needs.

"I suppose that's ok though. I mean as long it was only a one time thing and you won't do it again. I'll admit though I am glad you did do it otherwise Blair would still be on her high horse with Billy wrapped around her finger"


End file.
